The Reapers
Goal The Reapers have one goal in mind, the extermination of individual human lifes. While some within the Imperialis find this to be utterly disgusting and others find it to be the most noble thing that can be done, it matters not to the Reapers for their knowledge of what would happen if they didnt is enough for them to do what they must. Jurisdiction The Reapers have the ultimate and undying ability and responsibility to eliminate Human life. It does not matter what life they end, the highest ranks of any organization may be killed up to and including all high Governmental Officials. While they are able to take any Human life, they will likely not take Governmental Lives as it could jeopardise their relations with such Government and lead to non-cooperation in the future. There is no arguing with a Reaper once he has deemed your life forfeit, even worst is the responsibility a Reaper faces when one does not accept their Death and fights against them. The Reaper is obligated to issue a Death Warrant upon the entire bloodline of the transgressor. Organization The Organization within the Reapers is like no other within the Imperialis. Instead of Official Ranks, they are assigned Titles by their peers for their actions and deeds. For instance, should a Reaper be known for his Mass Reaping, he may 'earn' the title of "The Great Massacrer". While not Official Ranks have ever been established it is widely accepted that a "Death Master" is higher up than any other Title. While the Reapers have absolute and ultimate jurisdiction over individual human life, they have absolutely no jurisdiction over any Sect of Government. However when you can kill anyone within any Government, it encourages the Government Official to cooperate rather than face a possible untimely death. Folk Lore While being the incarnation of the Emperors Mercy, you will find a lot of individual Planets have their own names for these Reapers. One of the most popular alternatives is "Anima Collectoribus", though its origin has been lost, it is widely accept that it roughly translates to "Soul Collectors". It was thought that the people who created this name for them understood their mission and accepted it. However it is not all good when it comes to folklore, most Planets name them "The Emperors Hatred", for which they were given the name after a Deathcult for group of Reapers gathered together massacred over 80% of a planets population, with extreme Malice and Prejudice. Philosophy and Ethics To end another Humans life is an incredibly difficult task, not to mention the toll it takes on ones soul and mind. One could reasonably assume that since this is incredibly difficult to do, they only recruit Sociopaths or Psychopaths. This, while acceptable to assume, isnt true. In fact, the very first way to be considered a candidate to become a Reaper is to not want the job. For should someone want to kill fellow Human lifes, they have already proven unworthy of bearing the weight of the souls one takes. While this is true through most of the Reapers, there is a sect of Reapers who accept that one may take pride, and even love their work. They enjoy the Art of killing and think to be able to kill one without remorse makes them higher on the food chain. These Reapers usually work in groups, and have been known to commit 'Mass Reaping', which is generally frowned upon within the Reapers. Origins The Origins of the Reapers is heavily debated, and no one is sure of the absolute truth of it. One of the most widely accepted theories is after God died, the Children came together and saw fit to create the Organization to balance out the population due to barely being able to expand anymore.Though other theories see God creating the Reapers as a balancing act, even when still expanding. Though the true origins known only to, WARNING: THIS INFORMATION HAS BEEN REDACTED BY THE VATERRECHT, ANY ATTEMPTS TO ACCESS THE INFORMATION WILL LEAD TO CLEANSING.